How to be social
by the gay jester
Summary: What happens when Sherlock finds his match, his other half, the exact female version of himself. Will it end with love in their future? Or will a certain Consulting Criminal use her against him.
1. Chapter 1

**_Quick Authors Note._**

 ** _Hey guys! This is my first ever time writing on so I hope I do it some justice! This is going to be a Sherlock x OC and I'm really sorry if it turns out bad, I struggle from Dyslexia so it may turn out crap haha!._**

 ** _Anyway, on with the book!_**

"Jesus Sherlock you need to be more caring!"

John hissed slamming the door behind him after sherlock strode into the flat with his head held high, sitting in his leather black chair once again.

"That was caring, I told Molly the guy she's dating was blatantly gay and to call the engagement off"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow looking at John in confusion as John continues his almost death glare

"What? not good?"

"NO Sherlock, No that wasn't!"

John threw himself down on his chair rubbing at his temples with his fingers, trying to calm himself down but to no avai.

"Why the bloody hell not?!"

Sherlock scoffed back at him as he stood up, picking up his violin and tucking it under his chin. ready to play if John gets too boring for Sherlocks liking

"Have you never socialised with other people!"

John spat looking straight up at Sherlock.

"You can't blurt out that you think someone's FIANCÉ is gay!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes turning around on his heels, looking down towards John

"Of course he was gay John. not even a woman keeps her eyebrows that tamed"

A snicker escapes John's mouth, making Sherlock tilt his head in confusion. John stood up holding his walking stick

"You can't just brand him as GAY because of how 'tamed' his eyebrows are! You need more bloody proof than that!"

Sherlock gave his famous half smile as he turned àround, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket and shoving it into John's chest before turning on his heels once more and walking to the window

John opens the piece of paper before sighing. chucking it behind him. written on it was the number of Molly's fiancé with a 'x' at the end of it. Sherlock can't help the smirk making its way onto his face when he heard the paper hit the floor before the flat door swings open

"Honestly you two! I'm suprised the poor girl downstairs hasn't come up here complaining about how loud you are"

Mrs Hudson walks in with a tray of tea and biscuits, carefully placing it on the table before passing Sherlock a cup, John brushes his hand through his hair nervously.

"I'm sorry Mrs Hudso-wait Sherlock never mentioned anything about a girl downstairs"

Mrs Hudson wrapped her cardigan around herself before shaking her head as she looks at Sherlock with an almost scowl

"That's because I like her, she's quiet and I'd rather you not try to get in her pants and scare her o-"

Mrs Hudson hit Sherlocks arm gently before looking at John

"Ignore him John, he hasn't even met the girl. She's very sweet, even pops around for a visit sometimes..unlike some people"

she gestured towards sherlock as he tried to suppress the smirk making it's across his face.

"You know I'm too busy on my cases Mrs Hudson"

She rolled her eyes looking over at Sherlock before handing over a cup of tea to John.

"Thank you Mrs Hudson"

"Remember, I'm your land lady. Not your housekeeper."

the comment made John and Sherlock smile as Mrs Hudson left their flat, scuttling back downstairs.

"I'm going to go pay the girl downstairs a visit. Come along"

John exclaimed as he grabbed his coat throwing it walking towards the door before turning to see if sherlock was following him

"Why?" Sherlock stared up at him with his famous ice blue eyes as his head tilts to one side, a few curls falling over his forehead.

"Because there's no more cases today, and you need to prove you are 'caring' so come along"

John goes to walk off before seeing sherlock staying put

"Unless...you're admitting I proved the Sherlock Holmes wron-"

before the words even managed to leave Dr Watson's mouth, Sherlock was already halfway down the stairs towards 221C Baker Street. He adjusted his collar quickly before lifting his fist, knocking at the door before standing back next to John waiting patiently.

the doctor stood still but Sherlock kept on rocking back and forth on his heels, boredom quickly getting the better of him

"Oh screw this"

Sherlock steps back before throwing himself at the door is it opens making him topple over the person on the other side. he looks down ready to shout at who ever was behind the door before his words get stuck in his throat, two bright honey coloured eyes stare back into his icy blue gaze. their noses grazing against each other's their lips near millimetres apart.

they seem to be stuck in that trance for what felt like hours but only near minutes before John coughed loudly making the couple breakaway quickly.

the doctor stuck his hand out towards the woman after Sherlock helped her up onto her feet.

"Hello there, the names-"

"DR John Watson, ex Army doctor with some type of traumatic damage. What else would explain the need for a walking stick when there clearly is no leg injury"

Sherlock took a quick intake of breath as his lips parted studying the woman before him. her eyes mirroring his movement both trying to deduct one another.

"Oh God...not another one"

John placed his hand against his forehead almost in exhaustion as the unidentified woman turned around walking more into her flat, the jungle of brown hair bouncing each time she stepped.

"The names Zelda Anderson and honestly Sherlock if you're going to stare like that I suggest taking a picture"

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Aaah, my first ever fanfic! I hope its okay so far guys. It would help if you left a review on how I could improve ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors note_**

 ** _aaah my second chapter! Thabk you for the reveiws so far guys, again im realky sorry for any spelling mistakes ( blame it on the Dyslexia ) but i hope you enjoy!!_**

 ** _*_**

The two men follow Zelda inside as John looked around her flat, Sherlock on the other hand couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she walked in front of him towards her kitchen.

"Tea anyone?"

She shouted from the kitchen turning around to look at Sherlock, only to be quite surprised that he was already looking her way. John picked up the newspaper which was on top of the mahogany coffee table in front of him, pearing at the front page.

"No thank you Mrs.Anderson."

John muttered making Sherlock break their little staring contest for a second, his mind thinking over her last name as she rolled her eyes turning back around.

" Before you even think about it Sherlock, no I am not in any means married to the Mr. Anderson at Scotland Yard. in fact the total opposite... he's my brother"

Zelda grinned as she bit her bottom lip gently watching relief roll over Sherlocks face before a look of confusion takes it's place.

"But you are nothing like your brother. you're a-"

Before Sherlock could finish speaking he saw her eyes go dull in colour as she slowly lowered her head.

"A freak? A mistake? A psyc-"

Sherlock stopped her by lifting her chin up with his hand gently studying her eyes as if he was reading a book.

"Alot like me."

He whispered softly almost not wanting John to hear those words, but the doctor did and he was watching this scene unfold. John looked around nervously before coughing as he leant on his walking stick.

"Sorry to break this little ...thing but uhh... do you have a bathroom?"

A small, almost undetectable smirk made its way onto both Sherlocks and Zelda's face as they kept their gaze.

"Have you ever heard of a flat without a bathroom Mr Watson?"

Zelda turned her head to look at the army doctor as he sighed.

"I meant where is it?"

"Down the hall, white door. Don't go in any other rooms. I don't want you contaminating anything of mine."

She turned her gaze back towards Sherlock as John walked to the bathroom, the tapping of his walking stick on the floor boards echoed through the house.

*

 ** _( pre warning for the next part because oh God I can just imagine this happening )_**

 ** _*_**

As the bathroom door locked Sherlocks lips came crashing down against Zelda's, her arms quickly wrapping around his neck as her fingers gripped the black curls behind his head.

Sherlock gripped her hips as he picked her up with ease, pushing her against the fridge. seconds began feeling like minutes, minutes feeling like hours. Their eyes were both dilated as he pulled away beginning his assault on her neck, biting and kissing down it as her hands grabbed more curls leaving scratches down Sherlocks neck as he left his mark down hers.

Zelda bit her bottom lip hard as she tried to not to make a sound, hoping the Dr wouldnt catch them in the act. Both of them were yet to realise that John and now Lestrade were already standing there watching them with wide eyes and low hanging jaws.

A quick knock on the Coffee table by Lestrade brought the wild act to a quick holt, Sherlock dropping Zelda down quickly as they both turned towards the kitchen entrance. Their faces bright red and their lips swollen from the force of them making out.

"So, when should we start receiving the invitations?"

Greg Smirked, crossing his arms.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _SECOND CHAPTER DONE!_**

 ** _I really hope you guys enjoyed this tho! and if you want more making out scenes then leave a review telling me what I should add._**

 ** _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING_**

 ** _S.B_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note:_**

 ** _hey guys!_**

 ** _chapter three already! I really hope you guys like this book so far because I'm kinda proud of what I've written! Pretty warning about spelling mistakes ( It's my Dyslexia ) but on with the show!_**

 ** _*_**

"What is it George? another case?"

Sherlocks face showed almost no sign of the scene they were just caught doing, his neck however was showing a whole different story and Zelda snickered looking up at it, earning herself a tap on the butt by Sherlock which luckily went unnoticed by the other two. Still, however, making her face turn slightly red.

"It's Greg! actually no. You left this at Scotland Yard."

Lestrade chucked a bluey-gray scarf towards the consulting detective before looking over at Zelda with a smirk, she rolled her eyes lifting her hand up to her neck hiding the bites Sherlock left.

"You're not going to mutter a word about this to Anderson."

She glared over at him as he raised his hands in surrender. A smile still plastered over his lips as he looks back at her

"not one word"

He spoke back before patting John's shoulder and walking back out. John watched the detective before turning back around.

"Well... who's for tea?"

He grinned walking out, Sherlock and Zelda following him

*Back at 221B, an hour later*

"So we go around the sun! if we went round the moon, or round and round the garden like a teddy bear..."

Sherlock did the actions at that point, earning a laugh from Zelda before dropping his hands quickly, glaring at John

"...It wouldn't make any difference! all that matters to me is my work. with out that, my brain rots"

Zelda sat down in Sherlocks seat taking a sip of her tea that John made, keeping her thoughts to herself. Sherlock ran his hands through his hair quickly before glaring at John

"Put THAT in your blog. Or better still, stop inflicting your opinions on the world!"

Sherlock vented before throwing himself on the sofa, turning so his back was towards the other two in the room. John slammed his laptop lid before standing up, walking towards the living room door making Sherlock turn to look over his shoulder

"where are you going?"

John grabbed his coat as he opened the door, not making eye contact with Holmes

"Out... I need some air"

The door slammed as the army doctor made his route down the stairs. a chuckle escaped Zeldas lips as Sherlock stood in front of the window, watching his hedgehog run away.

"what's so funny?"

He turned looking at Zelda as she stood up, putting down her cup. She looked up at him with her Honey-Comb eyes, biting her lip.

"You two make a cute couple, don't forget to invite me to the wedding."

She joked as he grinned looking down at her. Both of their eyes scanning each others face as Sherlock raised his hand to her chin, lifting it up as their faces moved closer together. Their lips almost touchi-

*BOOM*

The windows to the flat blow in as Sherlock and Zelda are flung to the floor, black smoke instantly fills up the air as glass is thrown around. Groans from the two are heard as car alarms go on and off. Zeldas vision becoming blurry before blacking out

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I know chapter three is a short one and I'm really really sorry! I'll make it up to you guys by having my next chapter be suuuuuper long :D_**

 ** _please leave reviews if you can. byeeee_**

 ** _S.B_**


End file.
